


Same Sky

by lanadeljey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 23:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadeljey/pseuds/lanadeljey
Summary: He was too stubborn to reach out and grab his hand, stopping him from ruining the beautiful life they once had.





	Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute lil one-shot I did. Enjoy!

Blue eyes stared at the dark sky above. Riku envied each individual star. Their only purpose was to shine in the night sky. Nothing else. They didn’t have to go on battles or worry about the light and dark. They didn’t have to worry about their friends leaving or getting hurt. His mind went on and on. He took a deep sigh. He wanted to be home. He wanted everything to go back to normal. No, not normal. Nothing was ever going to be normal ever again. It was all because of him. He went into the darkness. Sora tried to stop him. He was too foolish to listen to the brunette. He was too stubborn to reach out and grab his hand, stopping him from ruining the beautiful life they once had. 

Riku and Sora were on a mission together. They were in the Jungle. It was night time and they were in a sleeping bag together. Heartless were no longer around this world and Sora wanted to sleep under the stars, so they weren’t in a tent. 

Sora shifted in his sleep, slowly startling Riku. He took his eyes off of the night sky and stared at the boy sleeping next to him. He looked so peaceful. There wasn’t a single thing bothering him in the world. 

‘Sora…I’m so grateful that you never grabbed my hand. If you suffered the same fate as me, I don’t know what I would do with myself.’ Thought Riku. Sora’s eyes slowly opened. Riku held his breath. ‘Did he fucking hear me?’ he thought to himself. Sora slowly woke up and looked at Riku. He grinned, earning a blush from Riku. Riku couldn’t help himself from feeling bashful when Sora grinned at him. He was so beautiful. He looked so pure. So happy. Like nothing in the world could tear him down. 

Riku gulped and Sora slowly began to scoot closer to Riku. Riku froze. Sora wrapped an arm around Riku’s torso. 

“I’m a bit cold.” Said Sora. Riku nodded and immediately pulled the covers over both of their shoulders and wrapped his own arm around Sora, pulling him in. Sora hummed in comfort. 

“Better?” asked Riku. Sora nodded and gave him that same grin 

“Much better. You’re so warm.” Said Sora. Riku said nothing. Sora drifted off into sleep, slightly snoring, which made Riku smile. Riku began to run his fingers through Sora’s soft brown hair. 

“I’ll never be able to tell you this when you’re awake, but I love you so much.” Said Riku. He took in Sora’s scent and blushed. He loved everything about this boy. Everything.   
Sora’s arm tightened a bit around Riku. Riku felt like his heart stopped. 

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
